Two New Guardians?
by Black Flames14
Summary: First story! So Pitch has a plan to have there be two new guardians now. Who is the other one and is it Pitch's plan or Man And Moon's plan for two guardians? T for violence and scary themes.
1. Plan

A black shadow with yellow eyes was blabbing on about how to defeat the Guardians. He was explaining everything about his plan, like anyone cared but him...Flame just looks at him bored. Her eyes open wide when he mentions a frost boy and destroying him. A cheshire smile appears on her face.

"I have a great idea. Instead of your 100 step plan. All you have to do is help me with my 7-10 step plan." The shadow shakes his head, "Well I know it's better then yours and its shorter." The shadow agrees and points at Flame, she teleported to a frosted forest. There was a gust of cold wind, a guy in a blue hoodie and brown pants showed up. Hiding behind a few trees, she waits in till he was alone. She lit a flame in her hand and spoke, "Get frost boy."

Jack laughed as he looked at a book he had blown out of a kids' hands, "Is it a good book?" He stands up and swings his staff, hitting a few trees with frost. "Hmm..." Jack leans down and looks at the small flame in front of him. But backs up and trips over a tree root. The flame gets bigger and bigger. The small flame had turned into a large fire, Jack shot snow and ice at the fire. But it dontinued to grow, 'die' the fire was hissing as some trees got burned. Jack tried to breathe in, but the fire was sucking all the as it out of the 'Fire' circle. He gagged...out of air. Jack Frost collapsed. The Fire slowly died down to a small flame again and went over to the girl.

Smiling as the small flame disappeared. Flame walks up to the frost boy's collapsed body. She leans down to touch his hair then hears a few twigs snap. Standing up she looks around, she could she no one but hear everything. The small flame formed back in her hand, she closes her fist and snuffs it out. "What th-" Something big, fuzzy and gray, grabbed her and the frost boy. The The gray fuzzy thing thew them into a red bag. It then thew the red bag into a magic portal, to who knows where.


	2. The North Pole

Flame climbed out of the bag and heard a Russian accent. Looking up she sees a big man in a Santa Claus outfit. "Well if it isn't Jac-" He cut off when he saw me and not frost boy. "Phil!" The Russian man said talking to the big, fuzzy, gray yeti, that grabbed them. "Who is she?" The gray yeti known as Phil shrugged and walked away.

"Bunny, how did you not see two people?" Flame looked to who the Russian man was talking to, it was a large kangaroo looking bunny. "Don't ask me North, I have no clue." Australian accent to add to the boomerangs on his back. "Tooth fingers out of mouth." North says. "Sorry" The flying girl said, taking her fingers out of Flame's mouth. "They are as white as-" She was cut off.

"Freshly fallen snow." Jack crawled out of the bag and stood up with his staff in his hands."Why am I here? I must have done something rea-" He looks at Flame. "Who is she?" North spoke to Jack, "We have been trying to figure that out since she got here." Jack walks over to her and asked, "What's your name sweetie?" Flame just starred at him for a few seconds, "Ok. One I didn't lose my mommy in the mall. Two I'm seventeen. And three you guys toke me." I stood up, almost as tall as Jack. He just stood there looking at me, "Oka-" Flame interrupted him, "Who's the kangaroo?" Bunny looked at me pointing to at him. "I'm a rabbit mate."

"Oh, really." She replied, "This whole time I thought you were. If your not a kangaroo. What are you?" I stepped forward and looked strait at the bunny. Bunny smirked, "At least I'm not a mortal girl who doesn't know who she is talking to." Everyone looked at me for my answer. "You're the Easter Bunny and I am immortal. So go suck an egg, rabbit." They looked at me surprised. "But how Manny?" North looked at the full moon then at the crystal, there was two faces on it. Flame's face and Jack's face.


	3. Tooth Palace

"So is she suppose to be a guardian too?" North looks at Flame and Jack. Flame wasn't suppose to be one a guardian, as far as she knew. But Pitch was messing with the crystal and as soon as North was about to touch it, the crystal became covered in black sand. "Pitch!" North spoke loudly. Bunny taps his foot on the ground then speaks, "Trouble in the Tooth Palace." Everyone followed North to the sleigh.

"There is no way I'm climbing in some rickety, old sle-" Jack and Flame say at the same time. But stopped after seeing the sleigh. Jack looks at the sleigh, "Okay. One ride but that's it." Jack jumps into the sleigh, followed by Flame and Sandy. "Everyone loves the sleigh." North says getting in. "Bunny, what are you waiting for?" Bunny taps the side of the sleigh with his foot. "I think my tunnels might be faster, mate. And um...safer." North grabs bunny and puts him in. "Get in and buckle up." Bunny looks around his seat and yells, "Where are the bloody seat belts?" "Ha, that was just an expression." North wild the reigns and they take off.

"Hey Bunny. Check out this vie-. Ahh." Jack falls of the sleigh. "North...he." Bunny starts to no e and looks over the edge of the sleigh. "Awe, you do care." Jack was laying on one of the back boards of the sleigh. Flame laughs at the little joke Jack pulled on Bunny. "Rack off you blood ly show pony." Bunny sits back in the seat. Jack moves, jumps back into the sleigh and sits down. "I know a short cut." North pulls a globe out of his jacket and shakes it, "I say, Tooth Palace." "I knew I should have taken the tunnels." Bunny says, holding onto the sleigh for dear life.

North throws the globe, creating a portal. The sleigh goes into the portal and comes out in a mountain range like place. "What?!" North looks at the stuff up ahead.


	4. Pitch Is Back

North was trying to dodge what was flying forward them. Jack was looking as they went by. "Their taking the tooth fairies." Jack yells. He jumps up and grabs one of the tooth fairies before it gets eaten by the nightmare horse. Jack throws the tooth fairy he just saved to Flame. She catches it and holds the tooth fairy in her hands, "Are you alright?" The baby tooth nods and hides in my red hoodie pocket. Jack lands back into the sleigh.

North was pulling the reins this way and that, to avoid crashing. "Here, take over!" North hand the reins over to Jack. North pulls out his swords, as Jack was controlling the sleigh to chase after one of the nightmare horses. He swung his swords and hit the nightmare horse, the nightmare horse disappeared. What came out of the nightmare horse was three teeth containers, "Their stealing the teeth." Bunny said and picked up one of the containers. "Jack, look out."

North grabs the reins and pulls up. The sleigh still crashed into the platform. When the sleigh stopped Flame was throw from the sleigh. She almost fell of the edge but Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "They, they toke my fairies a-and the teeth. All of them. Everything is gone. Everything." Tooth sat down, her wings no longer fluttering. Flame opened her hands and baby tooth flew out and went to Tooth. "Thank goodness. One of you is alright."

"I have to say this is really exciting. The big four, all in one place. I'm a little star struck." Pitch steps out of the shadows. "Did you like my show on the globe, North. Got you all together, didn't I." Tooth stomped her foot, "Pitch you have thirty seconds to return my fairies o-" "Or you'll what. You'll stick a quarter under my pillow." Pitch laughed."Why are you doing this?" North asked. "Maybe I want what you have, to be believed in. Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds." Bunny steps forward. "Maybe that's where you belong." "Go suck an egg rabbit." Pitch rolled his eyes. Bunny looked at Flame that was the same thing she said to him.


	5. Truth

"Hang on is that Jack Frost, oh and his girlfriend. Since when are you all chummy." Pitch appears behind Jack. "We're not." Jack gets in front of Flame. "Well good, a mutual party. Then I'm going to ignore you. But you must be use to that by now." Tooth grabs on of Bunny's boomerangs and launches at Pitch. But fell back when a nightmare horse appears out of no where. "Easy girl, easy. Look familiar Sand man, toke a while for me to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into nightmares. Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear, you know."

"What, fear of you. No one has been afraid of you since the dark ages." Bunny grabs his boomerang back from Tooth. "Oh, the dark ages. Everyone was frightened, miserable. Such happy times for me, all the power I wielded. But then The Man And The Moon choose you. To replace my fear with your wonder and light. Lifting there hearts, and giving them hope. While everyone else just wrote me off as a bad dream. Oh there's nothing to be afraid of, there is no such thing as the bogey man. Well that's all about to change." Pitch looks around. "Oh, look it's happening already. Children are waking up and realizing the tooth fairy never come. Such little things but to a child." Tooth looks down at the ground, "Th-they don't believe in me any more."

"Didn't they tell you Jack. It's great to be a guardian, but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect. Wonder, hopes and dreams, it all goes away. And little by little so do they. No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear and darkness and me. It's your turn not to be believed in."


End file.
